The Young Ravenclaw
by Hufflepuffin2468
Summary: Gemma Ravenclaw is just that, a Ravenclaw, a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, that is. She has plenty of things on her to-do list, find her missing parents, kill a bad guy, protect her friends from ugly truths, and, oh yeah, get married to her annoying friend.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up on a typical Monday morning with nothing out of the ordinary happening. I go downstairs and start making breakfast. My aunt said that if I made breakfast, I could not do the rest of my chores. Who am I? I'm Gemma Ravenclaw. Orphan, freak, know-it-all. I finish making breakfast as my cousin, Addie walks down the stairs. She looks very different then me, I have black curly hair and she has straight blonde, I have green eyes, but hers are brown. As weird as it is, I am jealous of her. My parents died when I was a year old, so now I am living with my aunt and uncle. They treat her like she is the best thing in the world, while I am a servant. I don't usually mind. Today is no exception.

"Good morning Gemma" Addie says as I am putting breakfast on the table. She sits down next to me.

"Morning Addie, tell aunt Penelope I will be in the park all day."  
"Okay, why though?"  
"Because, it's the one day a year I can do whatever I want for the whole day, and I want to climb a tree."  
"Fair enough" she says.

We finish breakfast and I do the dishes. I walk over to the park and see a girl with curly red hair sitting in the tree that I climb every year.

"Hello" I call, looking up.

"Hello, what's your name?" She calls.

"I'm Gemma, Gemma Ravenclaw"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans."

"Say Lily, do you mind if I join you up there?"  
"Not at all, are you new in town?"  
"No. I've lived here for ten years." I say, settling on the same branch as Lily.  
"I've never seen you before"  
"I don't get out much"  
"Oh,"  
"You like cats?"  
"Yeah? Who does not like cats?"  
"The strays around here are particularly friendly, there's one over there, I've seen her before" I say, jumping down. Lily follows me. The cat jumps up, and morphs into a human. We both scream.

"Miss Evans, Miss Ravenclaw, I am Minerva McGonagall, I need to talk to both of your guardians." She says  
"My aunt is at home, it's not very far away?" I offer. She nods and the three of us walk to my house. My aunt comes out and sees her and gasps.

"You have come for the freak, haven't you?"  
"You will not call her a freak, but yes, I did come for her"  
"Good! Take her!"  
"Well, this was easier than I expected, come along girls, Lily, we must talk to your parents, here is your letter Miss Ravenclaw."  
"Thank you Ma'am"  
"You are to call me Professor McGonagall."  
"Yes Professor"  
"You too Miss Evans."  
"Yes Professor" Lily says quietly.  
After we talk to Lily's parents, Professor McGonagall apparates us to Diagon Alley, or that's what it is called.

"Ah, Professor Flitwick! Would you mind escorting Miss Ravenclaw to get her school supplies?" McGonagall says, to a remarkably short man, who I assume is another Professor.  
"Why of course Minerva" he says, gesturing me to follow him. I do and we walk to what he says is a Wizarding Bank.

I walk in, taking everything in. We go up to the counter and he says, "Miss Ravenclaw would like to make a withdrawal of her account"  
"Of course" The goblin says. We follow him into a cave, we get into a mine cart. It felt like being on a rollercoaster. We got to my vault and I saw there was someone about my age at the vault to my left, he was there with his parents. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, seeing as my parents are dead and everything. In my vault, there were large piles of bronze, silver and gold. I am handed a small, empty pouch on a string.

"It leads directly into this vault: it will work for only you. Put it around your neck" The goblin explains, I obey. He gives me a ring to wear, I notice it is bronze with sapphires and it has a picture of an eagle on the front.

We leave the store and start shopping. I get all of my supplies and then we go in for my wand.

"Good afternoon Miss Ravenclaw, here for your first wand?" He guesses. I nod. He takes a box off the shelf and hands me the wand inside. "Hickory, Unicorn Hair, twelve inches, rather stiff" I wave it and nothing happens. I try a few more wands, nothing works. I am starting to lose hope as he hands me one, "Bamboo, Mooncalf Blood, very flexible" I wave it and something good happens, I feel like the wand was made for me. My face lights up and I nod earnestly. "Bamboo? Very interesting. That is an odd pairing. That wand was not made by me. It was made by a very old wandmaker in North America, it is a very powerful combination, good luck with it, it will be seven galleons" He says, I give him the money and we walk out. We go to the magical menagerie and I see a cat that catches my eye. But I also see a Raven. I choose the Raven who flies onto my shoulder as soon as I hand the witch behind the counter my money. I get everything I need and go back to pick out a trunk. I pick one with the Hogwarts crest on the top. I purchase it and I get some candy for Addie when I get home. I get extra quills and inkwells and parchment. Even though I don't need it, I want to get them anyway. The whole time, Ebony sits, perched on my shoulder. Professor Flitwick takes me home, through a fireplace. I guess it is like teleporting, because I stepped out of my fireplace at home with all of my stuff. I thank Professor Flitwick and I take my stuff up to my bedroom. Addie walks in as I am shutting my trunk.

"Hi Gemma, where were you?"  
"I'm going to a special school this year, it's a boarding school."  
"Oh, I'm going to be going to a boarding school too."  
"Where?"  
"It's very prestigious. And it's in America"  
"Cool! My school is in Scotland."  
"Boring"  
"No, I think Scotland is cool"  
"Good for you, but America is still better" Addie says,

I sigh and cave in, "Yes, America is better than Scotland" This satisfies her, she nods and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up early on September first, because it is my first day of school. I get ready and we drive to King's Cross Station on their way to the Airport for Addie. We are both excited for our new schools. I get out and find a trolley by myself. I unload everything and get into the station, by myself. I see a very familiar head of red, curly hair.

"Lily!" I say, running over and almost losing control of the trolley. She is standing with a boy who has black hair and a surprisingly long nose.

"Gemma! This is Serverus"  
"Nice to meet you" I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it

"Pleasure" He says, not really meaning it. He sees Ebony who is perched on my shoulder. "How did you get her to do that?"  
"Dunno, she just did, how do we get onto the platform?"  
"Run through the wall." Serverus says casually. I do, and it works. I get on, with Lily and Serverus behind me. I look through the compartments and I see someone, the same person that was at Gringotts at the same time as me. I walk into the compartment that he is in and tell Lily and Serverus that I'll catch up with them later. I walk into the compartment. He recognizes me immediately.

"Hey! You were in Gringotts last week!" he says.

"Yeah, um. Well, this is awkward"  
"So?" The boy next to him asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, who are you?"  
"James Potter" He says.

"Sirius Black" The boy I saw in Gringotts answers.

"Remus Lupin" The boy on the other side of the compartment, closest to the window says.  
"Peter Pettigrew" The last boy calls out.

"You know who we are, so who are you?" James asks.

"Gemma"  
"Gemma who?"  
"Gemma none-of-your-business"  
"It is too our business"  
"Well, if you must know, it's Ravenclaw"  
"Okay, now you are lying"  
"Whatever you say" I say, crossing my arms.

"How did you get that bird to stay on your shoulder?"  
"She flew up there"  
"No duh"  
"Well, there's your answer"  
"Not what I meant"  
"But it is what you said"  
"She's right though James" Remus says rationally.

"Oh shut up Remus" James says, I walk out, looking for Lily and Serverus.

"Hi guys"  
"Hi Gemma" Lily says, not looking up from her book.

"Oh! Looking at spells? Let me!" I say, sitting next to her. I read the book, trying the spells as soon as reading the definitions. They all worked on my first try. Lily struggled a little but got them all fast. I read half of the charms textbook, performing the spells the first time. I do the same with the DADA textbook. I do the transfiguration spells I can do without any equipment. Then I pull out a magazine I got in Diagon Alley and try those spells too. I give my nails a cote of polish and change the color of my t-shirt. I pull my robes on above my shirt and I make the crest on my trunk change colors. Serverus watches me in awe while Lily tries to finish the charms textbook.

"How do you do that?" Serverus asks me,

"Dunno, it just... works"  
"It's brilliant"

"Thanks, so Serverus, where are you from?"  
"Cokeworth"  
"Oh! Cool! So am I"  
"So is Lily" He mutters, hearing her name, Lily looks up. Only to roll her eyes and go back to reading.

"Wow!" I say, seeing the castle through the trees. When we get there, we get into boats and row across the lake. When we get to the other shore, we are led into the great hall, everyone is waiting for us. There is a hat sitting on a stool, it sings,

" _In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

 _United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided._

 _For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him._

 _And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor_

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for many happy years"_

After the song, we went onto the sorting, "Abbot, Sarah"  
"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Sirius"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

When we came to my turn, almost everyone I met on the train had been sorted, the four boys were all in Gryffindor, so was Lily, but Serverus still hadn't been sorted yet.

"Ravenclaw, Gemma" Professor McGonagall calls, a hush falls over the school, I heard, "Did she say Ravenclaw?" and "Why bother sorting? She's going to be a Ravenclaw" I walk up and sit down, she puts the hat over my head and I hear the hat.

"Very smart, uncommonly kind, very brave"  
"I'm not really that smart, or brave. And I've never had anyone to be kind to before."  
"Sure you have, besides, you tried all those spells on the train,"  
"You can see that?"  
"Yes, now, where do you want to go?"  
"I don't really have a preference, but I do want to be with my friends"

"Better be GRYFFYNDOR!" the hat said, astonished, I took it off and set it down. I went over to the table with people cheering. The rest of the hall was silent, everybody is shocked.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Ravenclaw! Nice to have you!" Sirius joked patting my back.

"Well, it's better than Slytherin" I say

"Oi! I'm wounded!"  
"Oh shut up" I say laughing; I elbow him in the stomach. Everybody else gets sorted, Serverus gets sorted into Slytherin. We eat dinner and then we go up to our common room. I share a room with Lily. I put Ebony in her cage and I go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gemma- wake up" Lily says, trying to wake me up, let's just say it's not working. "You are going to miss breakfast" She says. I bolt up, run to the bathroom and get ready. When I realize she was lying, I said,

"You are a horribly cruel person"

"Thank you Gemma, I try" Lily says, Alice laughs.

"I wouldn't laugh Alice; you might be next"

"NO! You wouldn't!" She yells, standing up.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would!"

"Sure you would." Alice says, getting ready.

"Let's get our timetables from McGonagall." I say, running downstairs. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were already in the common room, looking at their schedules. I got mine and went over to sit with them

"Ravenclaw! What do you have first?"

"Double Charms with the _actual_ Ravenclaws."

"Very funny, so do we"

"All three of you?"

"Yeah."

"Then what?"

"Flying with every single house"

"Yep. What about after lunch?"

"Transfiguration then DADA"

"Oh cool! Me too!"

"So we're in all the same classes."

"On Fridays at least"

"Cool"

"And you were nagging on me for sleeping in Lily! Hurry up" I joked

"Very funny Gem"

"Sapphire"

"What?"

"You called me a gem. I said sapphire"

"Real mature"

"Well, more mature than they will be at the end of seventh year." I say, nodding to the boys.

"Point taken"

"Let's go to breakfast"

"Okay," Lily says.

We walk into the Great Hall to find all the food set up already. We sit down, with a large charms textbook between us and we start reading. I try most of the spells in the back half of the book. The ones I try work the first time I use them. "Is it your wand?" Lily wonders aloud.

"What?"

"Is your wand the reason you are so good at spells?"

"Don't know, could be"

"That's pretty cool"

"I guess, what's your wand type?"

"Willow, unicorn hair, ten and a fourth inch, you?"

"Bamboo, mooncalf blood, twelve inches"

"Wait, they use bamboo?"

"I know right?"

"I didn't know Ollivander used bamboo. Or Mooncalf's blood either."

"He doesn't. He got my wand from someone in North America."

"That's crazy!"

"Not so loud!" I hiss.

"Oh whatever, look who's here"

"Okay? Let them come."

"Ravenclaw, Evans" James says

"Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew" I shoot back.

"Wow. You can remember all of those last names"

"Thanks captain obvious"

"I'll be here for the next seven years"

"Take me now" I say looking up at the sky. Lily snorts.

We finish breakfast and then we go to charms. When I walk into the classroom, I feel everybody staring at me. I twist my ring around my finger and I sit down.

"Good morning class" Professor Flitwick says, we all look at him like he is crazy. No, definitely not a good morning. I roll my eyes and I hear the word, "Ravenclaw" And I look up.

"Does anyone know the incantation for a hover charm?" Professor Flitwick asks, Lily raises her hand, I don't. "Ah, yes, Miss Evans"

"Wingardium Leviosa sir."

"Does anyone want to demonstrate it?" he asks, when nobody raises their hand, he says, "Nobody? Okay then, Miss Ravenclaw please demonstrate"

" _Acc-_ I mean, _Wingardium Leviosa_ " I say, my feather floats up in the air.

"Well done, ten points to Ravenclaw- I mean Gryffindor." He says, I turn red and sink low in my chair. Which is not hard, seeing as I'm in the back, next to Remus. Who passes me a note

 _Wait, what spell are you reading about?_

 _-James_

I roll my eyes and write _Accio_ on the parchment and pass it back to Remus. Who passes it to James who writes,

 _Isn't that a fourth year spell?_

I write _yes_ _._ And pass it back

 _Why are you using it?_

 _Why does it matter?_

 _Because we want to know_

 _Well, I'm not telling_

 _Yes, you are_

 _Nooooo!_

 _Yesss!_

 _I'll tell you when you stop being annoying_

 _So… Now?_

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no._

 _You're mean._

"Miss Ravenclaw"

"Excuse me sir?"

"What is the correct way to light your wand?"

"Well, it depends, there are two ways, one, _Lumos_ is a wand lighting charm," I say, my wand lights up "Nox." I mutter before continuing, "The other is a fire making charm, _Incendio"_ I say, a small flame appears on my wand. I hear someone mutter "Showoff" I know that voice, Sirius.

"I heard you Sirius"

"Good"

"Excuse me?" Professor Flitwick asks

"Nothing Sir" I say quickly

After classes, we go to lunch.

"Why were you trying to use a summoning charm anyway?" James asks em

"Because I wanted to see if I could do it."

"Well, can you?"  
"Yes."

"Prove it."  
" _Accio Wand"_ I say, James' wand flies into my hand.

"Okay, you proved your point, now give me back my wand" He says, reaching for the wand. I give it to him and Remus laughs. After the first day of lessons, everyone did their homework and went to bed. Except me, I sneak out of Gryffindor tower, looking for the Grey Lady, I don't find her but I do run into Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello young Gryffindor. What are you doing up?"  
"I need to talk to the Grey Lady, have you seen her?"  
"I think she is in the library, but-" He starts, I cut him off.

"Thanks" I run towards the library when Ebony flies through the open window. "How did you get out of my room? Oh well, the corridors are creepy when you're the only one up" I say, the raven sits on my shoulder. I keep walking towards the library. When I open the door, I see a ghost floating towards me, I try to get out of the way, but then I realize she was exactly who I was looking for, "Helena." I nod, she bows,

"Hello Gemma, good to see our blood back at Hogwarts."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your father went to Ilvermorny. Many of your ancestors did for that matter."  
"Oh."  
"Gemma?" I hear someone say. Somebody heard me talking to the Grey Lady. I watch them round the corner, it was James. I sighed and walked over to him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" I ask

"I could ask you the same question."  
"Not really, I'm getting the answers I never was told, you on the other hand, aren't doing much of anything."

"Let's go back to the common room." James says, grabbing my shoulder and steering me to the common room. Ebony bites his hand and we run away, I sneak up to my dormitory and fall asleep.

After a few months of school, I noticed for a few days, everything got very quiet in every class and at lunch, I noticed that Remus left, always around the full moon. I became curious about becoming an animagus, so I asked Professor McGonagall who agreed to teach me. I payed closer attention to when Remus was gone and when he came back. The day before he was going to leave, I worked up enough courage to ask him, I hadn't told anyone, but I wanted to know if my suspicions were correct.

"Remus, do you mind if I ask you something, something personal? It's just- my curiosity is getting the better of me, I promise I won't think any less of you no matter what." I explain

"Sure, I guess." Remus answers,

"Are you a werewolf?"  
"What gives you that idea?"  
"Well, one, you're always gone during the full moon, and two, you have amber eyes, which supposedly show that someone's a werewolf."  
"What if I'm not?"  
"Then you aren't and I hope you forgive me for accusing you of being something you aren't."  
"That's fair, but I think we should talk about this where other people aren't going to overhear."

"Okay?" I ask, Remus walks towards a empty picture frame, he knocks once and it swings open, there's a secret passage, we walk through it and it ends out near the base of the Whomping Willow.

"You're right, I am a werewolf, and this is where I transform." He says, touching a knot on the willow with a stick, he walks in, I follow him.

"What can I do?"

"Wha? You can't do anything."  
"Oh come off it Remus, I have to be able to do something. I can't just let this happen, is there anything that makes it even slightly better?"

"If only it was that easy."

"Well, why can't it be? I'll do just about anything to help one of my friends."

"Jump off of a bridge?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Would you jump off a bridge?"  
"No."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"  
"Not without a very, very good reason."

"Look, there's nothing you can do to help me, just don't tell anyone else."  
"Of course."

"You won't?"  
"Why should I? You asked me not to, I won't."  
"Thank you. Most other people would have blurted it to the entire school once they knew."

"I wouldn't. That I can promise you."  
"Okay."  
"Since we're on the topic of secrets, I think it's time you learned mine."


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't know you had any secrets."  
"I hate to tell you but, everyone has secrets. It's just a matter of whether or not they are willing to share them with you."  
"Oh."  
"I'm not who everyone thinks I am, I'm not smart, not even somewhat clever, and I didn't even know there was such thing as magic until Professor McGonagall told me about it."  
"No, you're modest. You are amazingly smart."  
"No, I have layers, trust me, I'm not as smart as James, Sirius, or even Lily think I am, I don't want to be either."

"I hope you think differently soon."  
"I can't. I won't."  
"We should go back."  
"Probably." I say, we go back inside, we are greeted with an empty common room, I sigh and James, Sirius and Peter appear out of nowhere. I jump, Remus looks unfazed.

"I should've known." Remus mutters.  
"Where were you?" James asks.

"Did it ever occur to you he wanted to study with an intellectual equal?" I ask, I see Remus wince, I pretend not to notice.

"No."

"See, all settled, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." I say, walking upstairs. Everyone is asleep and I fall asleep almost as soon as I lay down.

I wake up to Lily jumping on my bed. I groan and get up, leaving my friend jumping on my bed. I go to the bathroom and scream. My hair was replaced with black feathers. I have never been so happy it was a Saturday. I put on a grey sweatshirt and put the hood up. I try to ignore the fact that the feathers itch. I am stopped by Sirius and James on my way to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"What are you wearing?" They ask, Remus is watching the whole thing, shaking his head.

"A hoodie?"  
"Yeah why?" Sirius asks, Peter comes up behind me and tries to take my hood off. He succeeds, luckily, I have two sweatshirts on. I laugh and walk out. I knock on the door to Professor McGonagall's office and she opened the door. I looked around and took off my hood. She gasped and we walked inside.

"This happened, overnight, correct?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know what animal you will be?"  
"I don't know, I think I'm a raven or some sort of black bird.

"I don't doubt a raven."  
"Okay, how do I get rid of these feathers?"  
"You cannot. They will resolve themselves eventually."  
"Good." I say, pulling the sweatshirt over my head. I walk back to the common room where James, Sirius and Peter are all waiting to pull my hood down, James does as soon as I walk in. They all saw my feathered head. I ran upstairs before anyone could figure it out. I stayed in my room all day, doing homework and attempting to use concealing charms. They usually worked. By the time I finished everything, I ate some of the junk food I stashed under my bed and I went to sleep.

I woke up completely normal. I was very happy about that. I pull my hair into a ponytail and walk downstairs.

"What the heck was going on with your hair yesterday?"  
"A spell went wrong, the result wasn't pretty."  
"So, why didn't you just say that?"  
"Because everyone has secrets, okay? That just happened to be one of mine."  
"That you were working on spells?"  
"Yeah."

"Gemma, can I talk to you?" Remus asks, grabbing my wrist, we go outside of the common room.

"I'm not telling you."  
"You're bloody brilliant! Who's teaching you?"  
"Oh-umm, McGonagall?"  
"When did you start?"  
"A few months ago actually, before I knew anything, I wanted to try it because, because I nevermind."  
"And knowing helped you want to be able to transform more?"  
"A little."

"What animal are you, or what do you think you will be?"  
"I'm thinking a Raven or some other animal with black feathers."

"Definitely a Raven. It matches your last name."  
"That means nothing."  
"I'll bet it does."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"Then what? Nothing happens."

"I guess not."

"What are you two doing?" James and Sirius ask, turning the corner. I had never been so happy not to mention Remus' 'furry little problem'.

"Talking about my hair." I say

"Sure."  
"Whether or not you believe me, that's what happened, and if you don't mind, I have to rant to Lily about how pathetically stupid and ignorant you lot are." I say, leaving them alone. I walk into the common room to talk to Lily.

"What's up with Remus?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"Actually, I did, I just don't understand the question."

"Well, it was a straightforward question. With Remus being gone during the full moons, and all of his scars? You hang out with him, you must be able to at least confirm my suspicions."  
"Able, probably, willing, definitely not."  
"Is he a werewolf?" Lily asks, my cool, unfazed appearance is nothing to as panicked as I felt.

"In the wizarding world, it's considered rude to falsely accuse someone of being a half breed. Trust me, I already asked."  
"Than explain."

"His mum has cancer, he can only go home once a month, and if that makes him a werewolf, then I, an orphan, am a vampire."

"Really? Gemma, that's out of line."  
"I disagree."

"Does this have anything to do with your hair yesterday?"

"Does nobody here have a filter?" I ask. I storm off to my room and sit in bed all day. I go down for my meals but I don't talk to anybody.

After a month, nobody's any the wiser. I spend almost all of my time reading, working, and attempting an animagus transformation. I can't get any farther. Professor McGonagall says I am not connected with my animal, so I'm trying to be slightly more Raven-like, if that's a thing. I have spent the majority of my time watching Ebony and attempting to copy some of the things she does. I noticed when she flies, she does tricks in midair. I can't do that, so instead I practice spells. I assume it helps because I keep hearing croaking that sounds similar to Ebony's. Every time I hear it though, I spin around to see what makes it and it's gone. It's always annoying and never helpful.

Nearing the end of the year, whatever happened to my hair happened again, except this time, my fingers changed so they were long and slender, resembling a bird's inside the wing. I looked at Ebony's wing and they looked almost like they were meant to be inside a wing. While startling, I was actually pretty excited. Luckily, it resolved itself before I had to take my exams, imagine holding a wand with those hands. Not pretty. At the end of the year, we all get on the train and I decide that I'll sit with Lily and Severus.

"Hi Lily, where's Severus?"  
"Sitting with Mulciber and Avery." She grumbles.

"Well, he'll be back. They always come back."  
"Are you hiding something from me?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you tell me?"  
"No."  
"Does it have anything to do with why your eyes are black instead of their normal blue?"  
"Probably. I didn't even realize-" I say. I shut my eyes and focus on being human. I open my eyes again and Lily looks at them,

"Okay, now they're blue."  
"Good."  
"What was that?"  
"That was for me to know, any you to wonder about."

"Actually, that's pretty fair."

"See, it's not like I'm some completely irrational person."  
"Hey Lily, do you mind if we borrow Gemma for a second? Great, thanks." James asks, I follow him out of the compartment.

"Look, Remus passed out, I figured you could help."  
"You figured correctly, what compartment?"  
"Do you know why?"  
"I do. Do you?"  
"No. Why do you know something I don't about my friend?"  
"Because I use my brain." I say, walking into the compartment with Remus, Peter and Sirius in it, both of them are crowded around Remus. "Peter, Sirius out." I command, luckily, they obey.

"I told you to stay at the castle." I mutter. "Accio Chocolate" I say, a chocolate frog flies into my hand. I break the frog's leg off and dangle it in front of his face. He wakes up and grabs it. "Ha! Knew that would work!" I laugh, handing him the rest of the frog.

"What happened?"  
"You really need to start listening to me. I told you to let your father come and get you but here we are."

"Okay, fine. You were right."

"What was that?"  
"You were right."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me."  
"I know but it's only so often you swallow your pride and admit you were wrong, I wanted to hear it again."

"I hate you."  
"The feeling, is mutual."  
"Very funny."  
"Gemma! What are you doing in here? Let's get back to our compartment!" Lily says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out.

"What's your problem Lily?"  
"Why are you hanging out with them? They're bad news."

"So, because you don't like them, I'm not allowed to hang out with them? Okay, good to know that I can't get within twenty feet of them."

"I never said that."  
"Lily. They might not look like it, but they are actually good people."  
"Which one of them are you dating?"  
"So, because I'm defending them, I automatically am dating one of them?"  
"No, I just assumed-"  
"That's the problem Lily. You assumed. And you assumed wrong." I say, walking back into the compartment with Remus.

"Gemma-"  
"I know you heard, don't say you didn't."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm not."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I really am not."  
"Don't bother lying, you can't hide it from me and it's pointless to hide it from yourself."  
"Okay, I am, what now?"  
"You move on."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Been there." Remus says, I pull out my book and start reading. When the train stops in King's Cross station, I get off and walk over to my aunt who is talking to some other woman. Sirius is walking next to me.

"Your aunt talking to my mum? This won't end well."  
"I don't doubt that."  
"I'll see you the first. Until then."  
"Bye."

"Come along Gemma." Aunt Penelope says, I follow her. We go home and I get ready to spend another summer in a place that I absolutely hate. I cook dinner and go to bed. I wake up in a forest, I can see the Hogwarts castle in the distance. I fly around, spinning and diving whenever I can. Once, I get too close to the ground and something knocks me out of the air. I wake up screaming, or croaking really. I look at the mirror across from my bed and I see a Raven staring at me.

"Finally. Took you long enough." Ebony says, I glare at her.

"How was I supposed to know?"  
"I assume you want to go flying?"  
"If you don't mind, yeah."

"Great, turn human and write a note to your Aunt."  
"Okay." I say, obeying, after I write a note, I open my window and we fly out.

"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"Remus' house. He's the only one who won't be surprised to see you at his house."  
"True. I almost forgot about that. Where does he live?"  
"On the other side of this forest."  
"Cool!"

We fly over the forest, whenever Ebony does midair tricks, I copy her, my moves are sloppy. Ebony has to keep reminding me. It takes a lot longer than I thought it would, we got there about nine, I would guess. We sat in a tree as Remus came outside. It was obvious he wasn't feeling well. He sees us and groans.

"I really don't want to deal with you scavengers today." He mutters. I jump down and walk behind him. He groans and attempts to kick me.

"What does he think he's doing?"  
"Shut up Ebony. You know it's the day of the full moon."

"That gives him no right-" She says, I walk a few feet away and transform.

"It isn't polite to kick people you know." I tease.

"You need to go home."  
"Not happening. I told them I'm having a sleepover with Lily."

"Then go have a sleepover with Lily."

"Not happening."  
"Why not?"  
"Umm, because I would rather spend the full moon with you?"  
"No you don't. I'm locked in the basement, all I can do is bite and scratch myself."

"Well, now you can talk to me too."

"And if I bite you?"  
"You can't, wolves and ravens are at least decent together. Work together, more like."  
"And if I bite you anyway?"  
"Well, if it's your wolf, you wouldn't. Ravens alert wolves when they find a kill in exchange for some of the meat."  
"You are completely ready for all of these questions, aren't you?"  
"Of course."

"What if you're wrong?"  
"Then what? Nothing will happen."  
"What if I kill you?"  
"You won't, I'll fly away before that can happen."  
"But-"  
"Remus, I'm staying. That's that and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind."  
"Remus? What's taking you so long?" His dad asks

"Someone wants to spend the night tonight. I'm trying to convince her otherwise."  
"Umm, that's a bad idea for reasons I don't feel comfortable discussing."  
"So, other than tonight's a full moon and Remus is a werewolf? Yeah, I know."

"Remus, I told you not to tell anybody."  
"Gemma figured it out herself. She ruined a friendship with the only other decent human being at Hogwarts to protect me. If she isn't trustworthy, nobody is."  
"Remus, I didn't ruin my friendship with Lily."  
"Really? That's where you are taking this?"  
"Yes, actually it is."  
"You two are friends? You fight like cats and dogs." Mr. Lupin says, we both start laughing.

"More like Wolves and Ravens. It's actually not that bad." I say.

"Oh, well, you still can't stay tonight."  
"Yeah. Like that's happening."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I will find a way. Trust me, I can get in almost anywhere."  
"She's not joking. And she can fly when she wants to."  
"Fly?"  
"Yes, like a bird?"  
"Who are you exactly?"  
"Finally. I thought you would never ask! My name is Gemma Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw, the Ravenclaw?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Still don't understand why you're here."  
"You humans are such stupid creatures, connect the dots already! She's obviously an animagus. Wolves and Ravens, knows about the werewolf yet insists on staying! How much of an idiot do you think she is? A human with a werewolf? Not if they didn't have a death wish which I assure you she does not!" Ebony shouts, I laugh, I can understand her, but it's really funny watching her explode at Mr. Lupin.  
"Ebony, we both know he can't understand you. It's best to stop while you can."  
"That's what they want you to think!"

"Gold. I swear!"

"Let me guess…" Remus starts, I hold up my hand and cut him off,

"I wouldn't."  
"Point."  
"So, you can talk to birds too?"  
"I give up. I'm an animagus." I say, resigned.

"Prove it."  
"Your wish is my command." I say, I turn into my Raven and fly around I turn back and laugh, "You were saying?" I notice that it's closer to noon now.

"Can we go inside, please?" Remus asks, his Dad shakes his head and the four of us go inside.

"Remus, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring birds inside?" Mrs. Lupin asks, seeing Ebony my jaw drops and I glare at her.

"She didn't mean that." Remus says, looking at Ebony. "Don't you dare."  
"I find that offensive." I say, staring at her, if looks could kill, she would be six feet under.

"Actually, I did mean that. Birds are filthy creatures who-"  
"For your own safety, I'm going to restrain Gem and stop you right there." Remus says, grabbing my wrist.

"If I wanted to, I already would have done so." I hiss.

"Say the word. She's dead." Ebony says,

"I told you no, no matter how much I agree with you." I remind her.  
"Right. Forgot."  
"Sure you did."  
"What are you doing?" Mrs. Lupin asks, rather rudely.

"Well, if you must know, Ebony here would absolutely love to make you pay for saying that, I was simply, talking her off the cliff."  
"Oh?"  
"I told you not to mess with anyone who came over mum, you knew Gemma has a connection with birds, yet you annoyed her anyway. Never a good idea."  
"Aww, you knew I was going to finish transforming. So cute."  
"Go find roadkill. Scavenger."

"Go kill a human. Cannibal."  
"Raven."  
"Werewolf."  
"Squirrel."  
"Deer."

"So, is this some sort of insult competition?" She asks,

"And it was just getting good." I mutter.

"Do you want some mac and cheese?"  
"No thanks. I was going to get some roadkill. Want me to kidnap someone for you Remus?"

"Very funny. What are you really eating?" Remus asks.  
"Whatever Ebony finds for us. I'm down for whatever."  
"Even bugs?" Ebony asks.

"Yes, even bugs." I say.

"I'll see you later. Birdbrain."

"Shut up." I say, I walk outside and turn into a bird.

"I saw a blueberry bush on the way over, you want some?" Ebony asks  
"Sure." I agree  
"I'm bringing some back with us."

"Okay."  
We fly around for awhile until we find some bushes.

"Blackberries it is."  
"Okay, but we should get back soon, the sun's going to be setting pretty soon."  
"You want to see your boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend, yes boy space friend. Friend who is a boy."

"I'm not teasing you or anything. Just pointing out the obvious."  
"Let's not bring anything home, it seems kinda pointless."  
"Fair enough." She says, we eat a bunch of blackberries. Then we start flying and attempting fancy dives and aerobatics. By the time the sun was almost to the horizon, I wasn't as sloppy as I was earlier. We flew quickly back to Remus' house, as the first rays of moonlight were starting to appear, we got into the basement and transformed, mere seconds before Remus started.

"Ravens? What are you doing? I have no kill to share with you." The wolf asks.

"We are well aware, we don't want your kill. We already ate." I say.

"I'm here because she made me." Ebony says. The wolf starts biting and scratching itself,

"What are you doing?"  
"I want blood! I need blood!"  
"So you take your own?"  
"Well, yeah, what do you expect?"  
"Gemma, keep him busy. I'm going to get some food." Ebony says flying towards the door.

"Humans! Meat!"  
"NO! You can't eat them!"

"Why?"  
"They are your parents."  
"Gemma?"  
"Remus?"  
"So, it is you?"  
"Yes. I see you are winning?"  
"Yeah, for now. Where's Ebony?"  
"She went upstairs. To get meat."  
"What if she doesn't come back?"  
"Nothing. Ebony will come back. She knows how important this is."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF MY REFRIGERATOR!" Mrs. Lupin says. I hear the Raven croak and scratching at the door knob. Ebony appears holding a large piece of raw meat.

"You like it raw, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Now I'm going to sleep."  
"I want to sleep too, but I can't."

"Just try, the worst thing to happen is you stay up all night." I say. Perching on the edge of the couch. I fall asleep. Probably not the best idea, seeing as there was a werewolf in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gem." I hear somebody croak, not the Raven croak I can understand. I turn human and jump off the couch.

"What's up Remus?"  
"Well, he's obviously thirsty." Ebony says, I glare at her.

"Really, thanks for that insight." I say.

"Just do it."  
"Okay." I grumble, I summon a cup and say, " _Agumenti_!" Water flows into the cup and I give it to Remus.

"Thanks." He whispers.

"No problem. Is it always like this?""  
"Usually ten times worse."  
"Have you heard of the Voldemort guy?"  
"Yeah, I think he's going to be the next Grindelwald."  
"I hope not, the wizarding world is in pieces as it is."  
"I was wondering if I was the only one who thought that."  
"Nope, definitely not."  
"Tell Lily."  
"About me?"  
"About my problem and your role in it."

"No."  
"She's already figured it out."

"And I'm a good liar."  
"True."  
"I need to go get registered, I'll see you later."  
"Bye."  
"Oh, and, can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure,"  
"Thanks. I'll try to come back later."  
"Sure you will."  
"Okay, I will come back later."  
"Just go, I don't want you to get arrested."  
"They can't arrest me."

"Sure, yeah, whatever."  
"Bye." I say, walking upstairs. I walk into the fireplace and say, "Ministry of Magic!" I'm transported there, I give my wand to the person standing next to what looks like a tube.

"Gemma Ravenclaw. Bamboo, Mooncalf's blood, twelve inches, has been in use for a year?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Here you go." He says, handing me my wand. I take it and walk towards the elevator. I get off on the third floor and walk to the end of the corridor. I walk in the room and sign in. I get called and I walk into a different room where I sit down in a chair.

"You are a minor."  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Don't ask me. I have no clue."

"Who have you been living with your whole life then?"  
"My aunt and uncle."  
"Oh."  
"Can we get this over with? I really want to get back to my house."  
"Do you have the trace on still?"

"I would assume so, unless you can take it off."  
"To be able to transform at will, you would need to get the trace taken off."  
"Then take it off." I say, he waves his wand and says,

"Done."  
"Thank you, now, how do I get registered?"  
"What is your animagus form?"  
"A raven."

"Do you mind changing?"  
"Not at all" I say, I turn into a bird and he examines me, looking at my markings. There aren't very many.

"Very well, you may go." He says, I walk out and floo back to my house.

"I'm going to a friend's house. I'm not planning on coming back for a few weeks." I say.

"No. You get one day off a year. You already spent it." My uncle says, I glare at him.  
"Really? And who's going to stop me?"  
"I am if you leave."

"I wouldn't recommend that."

"Why?"

"Because I actually have friends that are concerned for my well-being."  
"Freaks like you don't have friends."  
"I'm not a freak!" I yell,

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yells, louder, I wince and run upstairs.

I spend two full weeks, separated from everyone in the magical community. Even Ebony. I spent my time doing the homework that I was assigned. I swear I saw Lily walk by my house once, but I'm probably wrong. In the middle of the day, I swear I hear someone in the fireplace.

"Gem? Where are you? We're really worried!" Remus shouts, I would know his voice from miles away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" My uncle shouts,

"Sir, I haven't seen Gemma in two weeks, even Ebony is worried." Remus states.  
"WHAT I DO WITH MY NIECE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."  
"What you do with my friend is."

"GET OUT!"  
"NOT UNTIL I SEE GEMMA!"

"No!" He says, I hear a crack, and footsteps running up the stairs. I hear a thud outside my bedroom door. I say, " _Alohamora_ " The door unlocks and I see Remus. I pull him inside and lock the door behind me. "Are you okay? What did he hit you with?" I say, looking for tell-tale signs of injury.

"Tripped me. Stairs."  
"Figures. _Episkey_ " I say, pointing my wand at his stomach.

"Now your turn, are you okay? What did he do to you?"  
"Nothing- I wanted to leave and he said I couldn't even come over for the full moon."  
"You told him?"  
"Never."

"What did he say, exactly."  
"I told him I was going to stay at a friend's house for a few weeks, and he said I only had one day off a year and I spent it during the full moon, I told him I would find a way. He said he would stop me, then I said I had friends who would get worried, and being without even Ebony, it wouldn't end well for him. Then he said freaks don't have friends and sent me to my room."  
"Why didn't you leave?"  
"I did. He almost broke my wing."  
"That's terrible."  
"I want to look for my parents."  
"They're dead."  
"No, they aren't. I can feel them. I need to find them."  
"You can't."  
"I can't just think, _what if_ my whole life either."  
"I know. That's why I want to help you."  
"Let's go to Diagon, I'll bet someone there could at least tell us where to look."

"You want to Floo?"  
"Sure." I shrug. I shrink my trunk and we walk downstairs. I quickly get in the fireplace in front of Remus, I quickly say, "Diagon Alley." We are transported to the Leaky Cauldron. "Do your parents know you're with me?"

"Yeah, they know."  
"Gringotts?"  
"If anyone knows where your parents are, it's those goblins."

"That what I was thinking." I say, we walk into the bank and I start, "Where is the Ravenclaw house?"

"It's in your vault." The goblin mutters, I roll my eyes and we are led down into a minecart. We ride down to my vault and he opens it and points to a stack of papers I didn't notice last time I was here. I cautiously grab them and I walk out. We go to the Ice cream parlor and sit in the sun, trying to make sense of the documents.

"They both went to Ilvermorny. I knew that. Pukwudgie? Oh. I assumed they would have been a Horned Serpent. But they have a house in Scotland. Close to Hogwarts." I mutter.

"Let's go."  
"No Fireplace." I mutter.

"We have to try to get the day of the full moon off when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Then we can try to get to their house."  
"Old house, I don't think anyone lives there."

"Yeah. Old house."

"Oh. You're serious."

"No mate, that's me." Someone says walking up. I quickly re-shuffle the papers so Sirius can't see what I was doing. In my struggle, I spill my tea on the papers.

"Sirius Black, I'm going to kill you." I growl.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone."  
"You made me spill Iced Tea on these papers! Did you think that these were, oh, I don't know, important?"

"Sirius, for your own safety, you might want to get away, she'll likely kill you for that." Remus says,

"What's so important about homework anyway?" Sirius asks.

"IT IS NOT HOMEWORK!" I yell, a few passing witches and wizards pause, but keep walking.

"Then let me help you."  
"You don't even know what it is."  
"I don't care. Let me help you."

"Let him know."  
"Well then, you first."  
"Not happening."  
"Well, there's your answer."  
"That makes no sense."  
"If you can't trust him, neither can I."

"You're delusional."  
"Yes, I know, I have hope that I am not the last member of my family, that my parents are still alive but you, Remus Lupin are making one terrible mistake. The words Delusional and Hopeful are not to be used interchangeably. And I will make you regret ever using the former."

"Gemma, I'm trying to help you find them."  
"And yet you're calling me delusional."

"Who are you looking for?" Sirius asks, sitting in the third chair at our table. He picks up the papers and starts to read the first one.  
"I don't have time to babysit you. Go away." I say,

"You don't have to babysit me."  
"Really? Yep, not even going to combat that sentence."  
"What do you mean?"  
"None of your business."

"She's right you know. She will end up babysitting you, protecting, more like." Remus says.

"Are these two _mudbloods_ bothering you?" Sirius' mother asks, at least, I think it was his mother.

"I'd prefer you not use that derogatory term with me." I say, rising to my full height.

"Who do you think _you_ are? Talking back to a Black."  
"I _think_ I am a Ravenclaw. So, I _think_ you should be regretting talking to _me_ like that."

"I'm sorry your Highness. I don't see your emblem."  
"Oh, right, of course you don't." I say, I hold out my hand, "You were saying?"  
"Please forgive me your majesty." She says, bowing. I sit down smiling. They walk away and I start laughing. "You know, I'm beginning to like this Pureblood thing."  
"Figures." Remus says,

"That was amazing."  
"And she didn't insult me once."

"Oh yeah, she's a descendent of Slytherin. No wonder. The Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady- no, that can't possibly be true. No way- I couldn't possibly-"  
"Nobody can understand you."  
"I'm a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Correct?"  
"I should hope so."  
"The Blacks are direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin."  
"I think. You would have to ask Sirius."  
"That's why my family all lived in America."

"Gemma, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm scaring myself. We need to talk to Helena." I say,  
"Gemma, what's wrong?" Remus asks, panicking.  
"I don't know yet. I'm working on that."

"You go talk to the Grey Lady, I need to get home."  
"I'll see you later."  
"Okay."  
"And Gemma, try not to take two weeks this time."

"I won't. Goodbye Remus." I say, gathering all my papers, I put their folder in my backpack and transform and take off. I fly towards Hogwarts. When I arrive on the grounds, I knock on the large gates, Professor McGonagall appears on the other side of the gates,

"Miss Ravenclaw, can I help you?"  
"I need to talk to Helena."

"Why?"  
"I just do."

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I think I'm going to be in an arranged marriage."  
"With whom?"  
"I'm not exactly sure, Sirius, I think. As payment for Helena and the Baron."  
"That is not possible."  
"It makes sense, that's why my family has been going to Ilvermorny."  
"In theory, yes it makes sense. I assume you have the legal documents from your parents?"  
"I haven't had time to finish looking through them."

"You must do that as soon as you possibly can."  
"I couldn't agree more."

"Helena Ravenclaw is just inside."  
"Thank you." I say, walking in. I see the Grey Lady

"Gemma."  
"Do I have to marry Sirius Black?"  
"Most likely."  
"YOU ARE NO HELP WHATSOEVER!" I yell, I storm off to look for the Bloody Baron.

"Miss Ravenclaw, what are you doing here?" Professor Slughorn says, I groan and attempt, and fail.

"Family- emergency- have- to- talk- to- Baron."

"What does the Slytherin Ghost have to do with your family?"  
"Umm, other than he murdered Helena? Nothing."

"You would be better off talking to the paintings of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh, yeah, that might be easier."

"I will see you on September First." He says, I walk towards the paintings I had walked by so many times during the school year.

"Gemma. Finally stopping to talk to us?" Rowena says.

"Actually, I am."  
"Yes, you are correct in assuming the Blacks are descendants of myself." Salazar says.

"Is there an arranged marriage?"

"Between a descendant of the two of us? Yes."

"I have to MARRY SIRIUS BLACK? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"  
"If only." Rowena says,

"Is this why my family has been going to Ilvermorny, isn't it?"  
"Yes."

"I need to talk to someone about this." I mutter, Rowena opens her mouth, I say, "Living." Before she can get a word out. I turn into a Raven and fly out the window. I fly to Remus' house and I change back. I knock on the door, Remus answers and I hug him. "I was right. I didn't want to be right. I have to marry him."  
"You have options-"  
"Like what? Marry or run away."  
"I was thinking about that actually- there's a clause, it's between two humans-"  
"You're offering to turn me, aren't you?"  
"Well- no- yes- wait, what?"  
"I can't. I don't think I would be able to handle the pain."  
"I understand, I'm sorry- I really shouldn't have even said anything."

"Remus, you're fine. You didn't say anything that would change much of anything."  
"Do you think she knows?" I ask, a large cow appears, a patronus.

"Think so." Remus says.

"Gemma Ravenclaw. You are needed at Twelve Grimmauld Place. Come now." I sigh and obey. I turn into a bird and start to fly. Ebony joins me, as soon as I get past Remus' window, at least, I would assume it's his window.

"Good to see you flying again!" Ebony says, I snort.

"I missed you."  
"You could have at least came and got me."  
"I couldn't even get out of the house to look for food. I would have even taken roadkill."  
"I doubt that."  
"I was half starved. I don't."  
"You're a vegetarian Raven, aren't you?"  
"Actually, yes. That seems like a good way to put it."  
"We're here." Ebony says, I turn human and see a scared looking Sirius waiting for us.

"Don't go in there."  
"I don't want to."  
"You have to." Ebony reminds us.

"She says we have to."

"I'm moving to America. I-I'll go to school at Ilvermorny."  
"She'll put me with Regulus. We both know you care about him too much to let that happen."  
"I care about you too much to let this happen."  
"We only have to keep up this act two months out of the year. You can be a player, or anything really, the rest of the year. I couldn't possibly care less."  
"I can't believe you would think that."  
"I can't believe you would think I don't know."  
"I can't do this."

"I didn't choose this."  
"I don't want to get married."  
"Not this young."  
"SIRIUS! GEMMA!"  
"You saw her Patronus, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Cow."

"Ha"

"COME HERE NOW."

"We have to, don't we?"  
"Yep." I say, we walk inside.

"Sit down please." Mrs. Black says, gesturing toward the couch, we obey her and sit down. "I assume you know what you are doing here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I actually do not." I say.

"Ah, but I think you do. You are to marry my eldest son, Sirius Black."  
"Why?"

"Salazar and Rowena-"  
"Made a mistake."  
"You know this how?"  
"You don't know this?"  
"We will wait until you are of age. Then you two must get married."

"Yes Mother." Sirius says, we walk out

"Is all of this really necessary?"  
"I guess. I wish-"  
"There's no point in wishing. It doesn't do anything for us now."  
"Us, not a word I wanted to hear."  
"That makes two."  
"We need to tell someone."  
"NO! The only people I want knowing already do."  
"Name one."  
"Remus Lupin."  
"You let REMUS know? REMUS!"  
"He's a good friend. Trustworthy, I swear he won't tell anyone. Besides, I have dirt on him, he tells anyone, everyone knows his secret."  
"Secret? What secret?"  
"I guess you'll just have to find out."

"What do you know? He's my friend."  
"And? We all have secrets Sirius."  
"I want to tell James."  
"Fine. Tell James. But only if I can tell Lily."  
"Deal."  
"I'll see you September 1st."  
"Bye." Sirius says, I turn into a bird and fly away. I land in the tree where I met Lily. I quickly turn human and jump down. I see Lily talking with Severus and I sigh.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"No." She says, I groan.

"Please, it changes everything, I need to tell someone, but everyone who already knows is his friend."  
"Sev, can you give us a minute?"

"Why not? I wasn't talking to you or anything." Severus grumbles, walking away.

"What's wrong?"  
"I have to marry Sirius Black."  
"WHAT? No. Not possible."  
"Arranged marriage. Sadly possible."

"Is there anyone else?"  
"I wish. I would take literally anyone else, James, Remus, heck, even that tree over there. I have zero choice whatsoever."

"Really? James Potter?"  
"If I had the option, I would already be in Hawaii."

"There's a wizarding settlement on Molokai."  
"That's what I was thinking."

"I would come with you…"  
"We can leave the summer after sixth year? Two underage witches wouldn't look that out of place."  
"Molokai's a small island."  
"Yeah, but then-"  
"There's no point."  
"I don't like him."  
"Neither do I."  
"Why did Helena ever have to steal that diadem? None of this would have ever happened."

"Do you want to spend the night? We could look for all the settlements around the world."  
"Sure, if your parents don't mind."  
"They're not home this week. Only me and Tuney."  
"Okay, let's go."  
"Don't you have to go home and pack?"  
"For what?"

"Coming to my house?"  
"Why? I can't exactly go back there."  
"Oh."  
"Don't worry, I have everything I need."  
"I wasn't worried. You were worried."  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Let's just go."

"Okay." I shrug, we walk into Lily's house and an older girl stops us.

"Lily. You aren't allowed to have friends over. Do you not remember than Snivellus boy?"

"She sounds just like Sirius." I whisper.

"Excuse me?"  
"My friend, he doesn't like him either, and frankly, I can see why." I lie.

"Oh, well, perhaps your good judgement can rub off on my sister."

"Doubtful, but I'll try."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Okay Tuney." Lily says, we walk to her bedroom and she locks the door behind us. "Wow. She actually likes you."  
"Yeah, just use the same voice you use to talk to purebloods and agree with everything someone says, it is pretty easy."

"So, you don't agree with her?"  
"Why should I? Severus has been nice enough."  
"Oh, I guess you don't hate him."  
"So, since I hang out with Remus, Peter, and James I automatically hate what they hate?"  
"Nope. I never said that."

"Good, because that's not true."

"I know."  
"So, you and Severus huh?"  
"WHAT! NO! NEVER! Would we make a good couple?"  
"No. You and James would be so much better."  
"Are you shipping us?"  
"I ship it."  
"Can I kill you now?"  
"Please. Then I can find Rowena and Salazar and punch them."  
"You are really against this, aren't you?"  
"You aren't?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Petunia yells. Lily and I start laughing.

"Who do you think that is?"  
"Sirius, James, or Remus, oh shoot. I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Er-I have to go save someone's arse."  
"Gemma,"  
"Yeah Lil?"  
"Be safe."  
"I will." I promise. I walk to the fireplace and get inside. "Lupin Residence" I get transported to Remus' house. I walk into the basement, exactly on time. Remus looks at me and turns away. I transform and fly to a perch where I can't be hurt during transformation.

"Why didn't you come early?" Wolf-Remus asks.

"I'm sorry, I was telling Lily something."  
"About your boyfriend?"  
"About- yep, I'm going to say yes and walk away."

"You're a bird."  
"Fly, I'll fly away."  
"No. You have to stay until the morning."

"I'm joking. I wouldn't leave."

"Where's your birdie friend?"

"Dunno. Ebony could be anywhere."

"Want to play tag?"

"No, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow." I say, falling asleep.

I wake up to Remus laying on the floor, I turn human and run upstairs. I get food and water then run back down.

"Thanks Gemma, you should get back to Lily, I'll bet she's worried."

"About who? Me? Why would she be?"

"Because she is your friend."

"I'll see you later."

"Can you and Lily come over later?" Remus asks, I nod and walk upstairs and floo to Lily's house. I see Ebony, sitting on Lily's shoulder.

"So… where were you?" Lily says, tapping her foot and looking annoyed.

"I had to go save one of my friends."

"Why? Were they hurt?"

"Yeah."

"And now I feel like a jerk to think you were a werewolf."

"No big deal." I shrug.

"I know it's really rude-"

"You're fine Lil."

"It was like when I thought Remus was a werewolf."

"Actually, I was with Remus."

"Is he okay?"

"No, but he will be."

"And you?"

"I just don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with Remus?"

"He's sick Lil. I can't tell you how or why."

"Why not?"

"You can ask him yourself."

"What?"

"I figured we would end up here eventually, it's best this way."

"What?"

"We're going to Remus' house. He asked us to come."

"I still don't understand-"

"You don't have to."

"How are we getting there?"

"Probably the floo, or a portkey. Do you have a pen or something?"

"Sure, here." Lily says, picking up a pencil, I tap it with my wand and say, "Portus." It glows blue and Lily and I hold onto it. We appear in the woods near Remus' house. I look around and see a man waiting for someone. He is bent down low in the bushes, Lily and I raise our wands and step closer to him.

"What are you doing here?! This is private property!" I ask, not having seen the man before.

"Ah, so Remus hasn't told you about me? Pity."

"Lily. Get out of here now." I say, panicked. "He didn't have to Fenrir."

"A child who knows who I am, so you know what I'm doing here?"

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"His father. He said werewolves were horrible creatures that deserved not better than death."

"So, you ruined Remus' life to teach his father a lesson? That's stupid. Lily, leave now."

"Not without you." Lily declares

"Go!" I shout. She runs away, towards the house.

"Don't question me little girl." Greyback warns.

"I'll question whomever I want."

"I disagree."

"You do that."

"Shall I come for you next full moon?"

"Seeing as I will be at Hogwarts, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Then I'll do it, now!" He says, pouncing on me. I scream and try to kick him off. He scratches me and I see someone running at him. He bites my wrist and I scream then pass out.


End file.
